1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory system using a packet manager.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile applications (e.g. personal digital assistants (PDA), third-generation (3G) mobile phones, and digital still cameras) may require miniaturization and flexibility. Such miniaturization and flexibility may be accomplished through semiconductor fabrication. However, miniaturization through semiconductor fabrication may be limited due to development lag and the cost of enhanced fabrication. Multi-chip package (MCP) technology has been developed for mobile applications in order to obtain miniaturization. MCP includes multi-chip products in which various memory chips (e.g. NOR flash memory, NAND flash memory, SRAM, and UtRAM) are mounted on one package and are fabricated at a level almost equal to general memory, using cutting-edge package technology. Compared to using separate components in mobile equipment, the MCP technology can reduce inner package area by more than 50% and may simplify interconnections, thereby reducing manufacturing costs and enhancing productivity. System in package (SIP) technology has been adopted in mobile applications. SIP includes products in which non-memory components and memory components are mounted on one package. In SIP, chips are stacked three-dimensionally and internally connected with each other. This stacked structure can reduce package area and obtain various effects (e.g. reduction in development lag, reduction of cost, high speed operation).
However, MCP components and SIP components may include a large number of chips and thus a large number of pins are present. This is an obstacle in the configuration of a system. Further, a memory may also include a large number of pins (e.g. address pins, data pins, and control pins), which is an obstacle in the configuration of a memory system adopted in mobile applications.